Incomplete
by Mcbnotredame7
Summary: George Weasley visits Fred's grave ten years after the Final Battle and remembers all the things they did together. Little one-shot!


**Disclaimer: Hey, I remembered it! Anyway I don't own Harry Potter; it belongs to that J.K. Rowling lady who likes to go on killing sprees at the end of her books! **

**A/N: I just thought of how George would remember Fred ten years after the final battle. Please review, PLEASE! Anyway, enjoy!**

George Weasley stood looking up at Hogwarts Castle as a warm spring breeze rushed through. It had been ten years since the battle of Hogwarts, and ten years since Voldemort had been defeated. It had been ten years since he had been robbed of his business partner, his best friend, his brother, his other half. It had been ten years since he had lost Fred.

As he stood over his brother's grave, he thought about all the things they had together as children. He remembered turning Ron's teddy bear into a spider, and while de-gnoming the garden and "accidentally" hitting Percy in the head. He could never forget when they blew up half of their room while experimenting, and how many times they had confused their mother about their true identities.

Then they went to Hogwarts, and it was the greatest day of their lives. On the train, they met Lee Jordan who would become their best friend for life. He was nervous though, Fred was sorted into Gryffindor. He was next, and what if he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor like Fred was? They couldn't separate them, could they? Luckily the Sorting Hat didn't, and so their days of mischief making began.

During a run-in with Filch in their first year, they ended up in his office, which led to them finding, and stealing, the Marauders Map. It was the solution to all of their problems. They could see if Filch or another teacher was coming their way, they had found new secret passages out of the school, and as soon as they had wiped it clean everyone else would just think it was a spare piece of parchment.

Both he and Fred had loved Quidditch since they were old enough to understand the game. So, when Quidditch try-outs rolled around during their second year, they were the first to show up. Soon after they had become the Gryffindor beaters, and to quote Oliver Wood, "they were a pair of human bludgers themselves". To their demise they hadn't won the Quidditch Cup that year, but were determined to the next year.

Well, they didn't win it their third year either, but they met Harry Potter. It was both Harry and Ron's first year at Hogwarts, so they came to know their brother's friend quite well, especially because the Gryffindor seeker. Both he and Fred would become like brothers to Harry, and even more in the years to come.

The summer before their fourth year, they had stolen their dad's flying car, and along with Ron, rescued Harry from the Dursley's. Though they had been punished, it was definitely worth it. Later that year when Harry was being wrongly accused of being the Heir of Syltherin, they didn't hate him; instead they pretended he actually was Slytherin's heir. Both he and Fred would be forever in Harry's debt when he had rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets.

In their fifth year, they had decided to pass the Marauders Map to Harry, who needed it to get into Hogsmeade. It was O.W.L. year, and they didn't study that much, because the news of the Notorious Mass Murderer Sirius Black was far more enticing. Little did they know that they would become friends with him later in life. When Harry had fallen off of his broomstick during their match against Hufflepuff they were right at his bedside. They considered him a brother now, and always.

The Quidditch World Cup was being held in England the summer before their sixth year, and with their dad working at the Ministry, they got tickets. While there they had made a bet with Ludo Bagman, who never did pay them. Fred had considered black-mail, but he had said no. Fred had always been the more outgoing one. The Triwizard Tournament was held that year, and being their usual selves, tried to get past Dumbledore's hand drawn age line, and failed epically. After passing their apparition tests and the Triwizard Tournament was over, Harry gave them his winnings so they could open their own joke shop.

The Order of the Phoenix reformed that summer and of course they had wanted to join. After Molly had refused multiple times, they had invented the Extendable Ear so they could hear what the Order members were discussing. Just to annoy their mother they would apparate to wherever they went throughout Grimmauld Place. When they arrived at Hogwarts for their seventh and final year, they met their new toad of a teacher, Dolores Umbridge. After she had banned them from Quidditch, they decided it was time to give her hell. They left with a round of fireworks, and even a small part of the swamp they had created was left in dedication to them.

Over a small period of time they bought a shop on Diagon Alley and opened Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. For the first time in their life they had money, and most of it came from orders being sent to Hogwarts, but that was perfectly okay with them. At the beginning of June they fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and were there when Dumbledore died. It was a terrible loss for them both, plus Bill had been attacked by Greyback.

During the year leading up to the Final Battle they had appeared on "Potterwatch" regularly and were praying for Harry, Ron, and Hermione's safety. Then had come the disastrous night when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. He and Fred had been covering the secret passage ways when there was an explosion. He had come to find Fred dead, with the smile of his last laugh still etched on his face.

He had wanted to die. His other half was gone. He stayed crying over Fred's body until the reality of the rest of the battle made him stop. He would get revenge for Fred's death if was the last thing he did. After the battle was over, it all came rushing back that his brother was gone.

So, he stood over his brother's grave ten years later. He remembered everything, and had even named his son Fred in memory of his twin. Both his son and wife hadn't come with him; they knew it was a personal thing, and that it was still hard for him to cope with the loss. Sometimes when he was having a bad day he would walk up to the flat they used to own, and talk to his brother's empty bed, like he was still there. And sometimes, he would only say half a sentence, just waiting for Fred to finish it.

Though he had never killed anyone, George was not whole. He was only half a person, his other half watching down on him. George walked away from his brother's grave with tears falling down his cheeks. He knew that no matter what he did in life, that he would never be complete again. After ten long years it was still hard to deal with, but if he had learned anything from Dumbledore, it was this "to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure". For George Weasley this was true, because when death did come, he would be ready. When death did come, he would be complete once more.

**PS. Fred will live on forever! R.I.P.**


End file.
